


Seventh Year - Sixth year (Fifth year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: With the Rise of the death eaters, alliences are forged and questioned. Alice is faced with her worsed night mare as she takes the dark mark to satisfy her family. Taytum faces a new element of her seer powers. Harry struggles to understand why Dumbledore is avoiding him. When Umbridge takes over the teaching of defence against the dark arts it becomes clear that the ministry is trying to shape how the students are learning. The group takes things into their own hands and forms Dumbledor's Army. Harry becomes the best defence against the dark arts teacher since professor Lupin. Everything changes when Sirius is captured at the Ministry of magic.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Taytum  
I spend a lot of my summer going to saint mongos hospital to sit with Cedric wanting him to wake up but he doesn't. Though the doctors and nurses say that he has improved, his breathing is steady and his eyes have closed so that they are no longer staring blankly. Delilah often pops in to check on him as well while she is volunteering at the hospital to gain more hands-on experience. The twins are using harry’s winnings to mass produce their pranks and to look at shops in Diagon Alley where they could potentially set up shop to sell their pranks. I help them though it is hard to keep it secret as we are staying in Sirius's house where the order of the Phoenix is meeting and discussing the movements of Voldemort and his death eaters. One night the twins and I are testing the extendable ears and we over hear Sirius and Dumbledore talking about the growing number of death eaters. “It's only an amount of time before they make her one of them, I want to know when that happens.” “Sirius we can't always know the names it would look suspicious and potentially put your niece in more danger. The best I can do is arrange a meeting with her and bring her here to see you and the others but that would be the best I can do” Sirius makes a derisive noise and footsteps start towards the door. Fred and I reel in the extendable ears and retreat but George stays by the door shock and disbelief on his face. “George” I hiss he looks around at me dazed and stands turning on the spot disapparating, Fred and I glance at each other then disapparate as well appearing in Fred and George's room.

Alice  
I apparate to the location as instructed by the parents the death eaters are all masked and hooded Voldemort is standing at the end of the isle of deatheaters Taylah is kneeled in front of him her arm outstretched. Voldemort places his wand on her forearm burning the dark mark into her skin as I walk towards them. The death eaters I pass watch me with trepidation but I walk with my head held high. As taylah stands up accepting her mask from the parents Voldemort's red slit-like eyes fall on me. “Alice black,” he says his voice hissing out the last syllable of my first name as though he has a slight hatred for me. Manny of the death eaters shift uncomfortably, no one knows that my father betrayed them by starting a quest to destroy Voldemort, they only know that my mother was a traitor in their eyes thus I could be no different. When I reach voldemort I kneel in front of him and kiss the hem of his cloak. He watches me as I look up at him meeting his red eyes with my own green ones. For a long time we simply look at each other I can feel him probing my mind though nothing comes to the surface. “Hold out your arm” Voldemort says in his high cold voice. I roll up the sleeve of my left arm exposing the forearm to him. He places his wand on my forearm instantly I feel a burning sensation and the dark mark appears on my skin in dark black. I stand up and take the mask that is extended to me from mother.

Delilah  
Dumbledore enters the front door closely followed by to everyone's surprise Alice. He face is pale and she has dark circles under her eyes that rival even lupin’s. George who was watching from a floor above give a shout of surprise and comes flying down the stairs. Alice watches him the ghost of something fliting across her face. George collides with her engulfing her in a hug. Alice stiffens but slowly puts her hands around george “what are you doing here?” George asks Alice looks up at him “i'm here because Dumbledore asked me here” she says and side steps george heading down to the kitchen. George stands in the hallway watching her disappear.

Alice  
Dumbledore leaves me at the kitchen door and casts a spell shielding the door from listening ears, lupin and sirius are sitting at the table. Sirius stands up when I enter and motions me to the table. “This is my best friends remus lupin, you probably know him from when he taught you your fifth-year” Sirius says “Alice. You have done excellent I hear” lupin says extending a hand for me to shake which I do fighting down the wince as my left arm is shaken. Sirius, however, is watching me closely “its happened hasn't it?” he says resuming his seat as I take one across from him. “If you're talking about the mark yes,” I say and rolling up my left sleeve and showing my uncle and lupin the mark. Which is still red and bothered around the edges. “I'm not an expert but shouldn't that be healed by now.” lupin says leaning forward and looking at my arm. “It should be,” I say rolling my sleeve back over the mark. “It's that way because I wasn't totally willing to receive the mark.” “you want to be better than the death eaters.” sirius says I nod and Lupin looks at us “you are a brilliant person Alice I'm sure you will achieve your goal. George surly seems to think so.” lupin says giving me a smile. “Yeah about that” Sirius says giving me a wink. “How did that come to be?” I give a small huff and Sirius smiles, “he asked me to the ball.” Sirius and lupin exchange a look frot with meaning. “What?” I ask slightly annoyed that I'm not let in on the joke. “The next time he is looking at you look closer. He didn't just ask you to the ball” sirius says “we saw the same look on James's face before he and Lily got married.” Lupin says. “You're telling me that George is in love with me?” I say the utter absurdity that anyone could love me dawning on me. Lupin looks shocked that I don't believe them but Sirius looks grave. “They beat love out of you didn't they,” Lupin says a note of horror in his voice. “I was taught from a very young age not to feel such emotions. My survival now is dependent on the continuation of that emotional discipline. Without it I won't survive.” Sirius looks at me sadly, “cut that out. My past happened nothing can change it. Stop feeling bad for me and help me be the person I want to be.” Lupin looks at me “and what type of person is that exactly?” “the person who does the right thing, who helps put an end to the darkness plaguing our society.” Lupin seems impressed and Sirius is proud. “Stay tonight. You can learn some about the black family, maybe even your father.” Sirius says “your father's room is still relatively intact. It hasn't been lived in for years but your welcome to it?” Sirius says standing up. I follow suit and Sirius Lupin and I exit the kitchen and head up the stairs lupin leaves us at the front door giving me an encouraging smile before he leaves. Sirius and I continue up the stairs to the top floor and the door labeled regulus Arcturus black. Sirius pushes open the door, revealing the mess of a room that had clearly not been used in many years. “Thank you, Sirius.” I say and Sirius nods leaving me to the room. I walk into it slowly looking around at the dusty surfaces and the unmade bed, as well as the walls covered in Slytherin memorabilia and daily profit clippings detailing the death eaters. I wave my wand and the dust removes itself from every surface in the room. Slowly and methodically I walk around the room opening drawers and looking through the contents most of which are books that I recognize from my years at Hogwarts. The books I stack on the desk chair and continue to look through the drawers there are some crumpled pieces of parchment some with writing on them others with out. I remove each piece of parchment and lay them out on the desk for later observation. Once all the desk drawers are empty I move to the dresser and start looking through the trousers socks underwear and ties that are folded methodically in each drawer. Now I know where I got my perfectionist nature. In the back of his dresser is a secret compartment that also has a few sheets of parchment and pages from books our journals. These items I place on the bed to look through first. I then move to the small bar of hanging cloths which include a very old set of dress robes with no pockets, an old set of school robes, a large hooded cloak, and a descrintigating set of robes that could have been from the ministry. Ditching the clothes I take a seat on the bed and start reading the pages I found in the hidden compartment. Some are old pages torn from text books on dark magic often accompanied by pieces of parchment with notes discussing the topics on the book pages. The only piece that isn't a book page is a page torn from what could be a journal though the page looks oddly familiar. The page is dated 1979 the same year that my dad dies in his pursuit of defeating Voldemort. “I found out today what the dark lord is hiding in the cave and will take creature with me to complete the task. I am leaving my daughter behind and am heartbroken to do it. But I have realized too late that the death eaters are not the place I want to be and will not bring about the world that I want for my daughter. I will destroy the part of the dark lord's soul that is in the cave if it is the last thing I do. The locket must be destroyed. For the dark lord to eventually be destroyed.” I sit in shock for a moment then file the piece of information away in the part of my brain that no one can reach when probing my mind with occlumency. Then fold the piece of paper and tuck it into my bag along with the book excerpts and notes. I then move to the pages on the desk perching myself on the edge of the desk as I read. The parchment scraps from the desk turn out to be utterly useless though I find a love note from my father to my mother that I tuck into my bag as well. The rest of the parchment scraps are useless so I set them on fire thus destroying them. The books I shake out for any pieces of parchment and come up with a history of magic essay that my father wrote while he was in school and a flattened quill but otherwise nothing of consequence. With that done I look around the walls at the pictures I find a picture of my parents stuck to the wall, the picture is clearly from their time at school both of them looking extremely young. I try to remove it from the wall but it is apparently pasted to the wall permanently so I leave it where it is and move to the door and head down the stairs to the drawing room lighting my wand as I go. The drawing room is stuffy and clearly in the process of being cleaned. On the wall across from the door is a large tapestry of the black family tree I move towards it and see the names of my relatives some people are burned off the tree including Sirius clearly having been disowned. I recognize the Malfoys and the tonk’s as well some other death eater families. I look at the words inscribed at the top “toujours pur” the black family motto which translates to always pure. “I see you found your family” I turn around and see George standing in the doorway his wand lit and an odd look on his face. “I don't have a family,”I say turning back to the black family tree and staring at the skull that is labeled regulus black. “Yes, you do.” George says moving up behind me and standing next to me. “This isn't my family.” I say gesturing at the tapestry “ I never knew them, they were never part of my life.” “Sirius is,” George says looking sideways at me. “But every time he sees me he looks at me as though my current situation is his fault because he failed my dad. He cares for me like a father does but he isn't, I've never had a proper family, my parents were death eaters, the family I was placed with are death eaters, my uncle is a convicted not guilty mass murder. I'm just not meant to have a proper family” “Alice” George says sorrow in his voice as he reaches for me placing a hand on my shoulder I jump away “don't touch me” I say crossing my arms and taking deep calming breaths. George looks at me hurt with an underlying note of love in his eyes that I had always noticed subconsciously but never taken note of. I sighed letting go of my emotions for a moment to explain to George what is going on “it's not you. I just hate being touched especially when I'm unnecessarily emotional, that's when…” “when they would beat you the most,” George says taking a step towards me but not trying to touch me. “They beat you till you didn't feel any emotions at all, didn't they. That's why you hide, that's why your face is a mask of unfeeling. That's why you didn't want me to see you smile when you did after I asked you to the ball. Because you were afraid that you would be hurt for showing that emotion.” George says looking me right in the face unflinching and with out trepidation. I look away, “the emotional beating were the ones that left me bloody crumpled on the floor because they wouldn't stop until I didn't scream or cry or anything.” I don't look at George's face not wanting to see the pity written there. “Alice looks at me.” George says gently I turn my head back towards him and take in the pity written on his face but there's something else there, determination that is almost protective. “I will never hurt you. I will never let anything bad to happen to you” he says gentleness in his voice and for a moment I believe him. “You can't promise that. Everyone hurts each other eventually. It's inevitable. Its encoded into the human nature” I say and turn to leave George reaches for me I sense it but I don't stop. The next morning Sirius walks me to the door where Dumbledore then escorts me out onto the street bids me farewell and steps back so that I can disapparate.

Taytum  
Two weeks after Alice's visit the order received notice that harry has been attacked by two dementors and will be on trial with the ministry. Moody puts together a team to go get him including lupin and tonks I run up to them before they leave “I'm coming with you” I say tucking my wand into my jacket pocket. “No your not,” Moody says gruffly. “Yes I am. He’s my brother I'm not letting you move him without me.” lupin steps forward and puts his hands on my shoulders “taytum listen to me. It's to dangerous. Moody has us all in a rotation that can not be compromised. If you come it could put the entire mission at risk. Please stay here.” Lupin says looking at me in the face with a seriousness that is unlike him. “But,”I say starting to follow but george wraps his arm around my upper body restraining me from following moody and the others as they leave. “Let me go with them.” I say struggling slightly against George who struggles slightly to keep me in place Fred helps his brother. I continue to struggle “let me go,”I say continuing to try to follow the group. “Taytum” fred and george turn slightly bringing me with them. Sirius is standing at the other end of the hall “come here” fred and george look at me then release me I walk over to my godfather.”they will bring him back safe. I know how you feel. I know you want to help them I do to but harry would never forgive himself if anything happened to either of us.” two hours later the order is in a meeting and harry arrives. Mrs. weasley sends him up to Ron's room where hermione delilah and I are all talking. When harry enters I jump up and hug him he stagers slightly and though he smiles at me it doesn't stay on his face long and it doesn't reach his eyes. Ginny excuses herself giving harry a small smile as she passes him. Hermione Ron Delilah and I explain to harry that dumbledore made us swear not to write him especially considering news of the order of the Phoenix. Which we explain is a secret society founded back in the first wizard war by dumbledore to fight against voldemort and his followers. We also tell Harry that Percy Ron and I’s older brother has betrayed the entire family to support Cornelius fudge who has been using his influence over the daily prophet to defraud harry and dumbledore portraying both of them as liers. On our way down to dinner we come across Fred and George on the landing above us lowering an extendable ear towards the knot of people in the hall below. When the group below leaves through the front door Fred and George hoist the flesh colored string back up before disappearing as molly appears at the base of the stairs and starts to climb up to us. “We’re eating down in the kitchen. Just tiptoe across the hall it's through the door here…” Mrs Weasley says motioning us to follow her to the kitchen. CRASH, we all turn to see tonks sprawled on the floor having just tripped over the umbrella stand. Tonk’s apologies are drowned out by the portrait of Mrs. black Sirius's mother and Alice's grand mother starts shrieking her curtains flying open and making the entire hall ring with her shouts. Most of us cover our ears as Lupin and Mrs. Weasley rush forward starting to reach the curtains shut. Tonks is apologizing over and over again. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the portrait and starts to stun the other portraits in the hall who have joined mrs. blacks shrieks. Sirius bursts from the kitchen door, “shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!” he roars seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned. Mrs. black's face blanches, and she starts shrieking insults at Sirius who glares as he and lupin wrench the curtains back over her portrait. Sirius turns to harry and i “hello Harry. I see you've met my mother” Sirius says grimly. Sirius gives Harry a hug and leads us all down to the kitchen explaining to harry that the house is the family home meaning that this house is his and Alice's house. At the mention of his god cousin Harry looks at Sirius whose face was grave before but now it's even more grave. “How is she?” he asks an odd tone in his voice. “She's under a lot of pressure at the moment.” Sirius says as we enter the kitchen. Dinner is its usual assortment of food from Mrs. Weasley and tonks providing the usual entertainment by changing her face into various animals. Near the end of the meal the topic of conversation shifts towards Harry and the ministry as well as Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley protests that Sirius is giving Harry too much information Sirius counters that Harry has a right to know. Mrs. Weasley makes it clear that harry doesn't know anything but lupin and sirius convince her however that there are certain things he needs to know. Mrs. Weasley attempts to shoo her children out of the kitchen claiming that they don't need to know anything as they are not members of the order of the Phoenix. Fred and George instantly start objecting, I stay in my seat not objecting and not moving hoping that I won't be noticed if I stay silent. Arthur points out to Molly that she can't stop Fred and George sitting and listening as they are legally adults as I am. Molly gives in letting the twins and I stay, again she attempts to shoot the rest of her children and Hermione and Delilah out of the kitchen “Harry will just tell Hermione and i everything” ron says looking at Harry “i will” Harry nods molly is deflating at this point annoyed that no one is supporting her position that her underage children should not be privy to information about the Voldemort situation. I look at Delilah wondering if she too wants to stay, “might as well let Delilah stay as well. She’ll just hear everything from Hermione and i, if not harry.” Delilah takes a seat without a word. Ginny is the only one left, she looks annoyed as molly shepherds her out of the kitchen and closes the door behind the two of them. Sirius tells us about how Dumbledore knows that the death eaters are gaining ranks though not at any speed at this point. He also explains that the ministry is refusing to accept that Voldemort is back and fudge is fearing that Dumbledore is attempting to overthrow him. Sirius also tells us that the order believes that Voldemort is after something that he didn't have the last time, something like a weapon. But before Harry or I can ask what it is molly returns and stops the conversation sending us all to bed. She is busy shooting all of us out of the kitchen that she doesn't notice George hang back. I look at Fred as we walk up the stairs, Molly is distracted by the fact that Ginny is still up when Hermione and Delilah enter the room that Hermione, Delilah, Ginny, and I are all sharing. I glance at Fred who nods and slips back down the stairs to check on his brother. Molly then enters her and Arthur's room exasperated by the conversation that happened after dinner. Ron and Harry head up to their room talking about what we all just learned. Delilah watches me stand on the stairs for a moment, “ I'm going to talk to the twins.” when I enter the room the twins are sharing I know instantly that something is wrong. Fred is sitting on the floor tinkering with the punching telescope while George is laying on the bed in the room staring up at the ceiling a numb shocked look on his face. “What's happened?” I ask stepping into the room and avoiding the many parts laid out on the floor. Fred looks up then looks at his brother who has turned his head to look at me with a look that I have never seen on his face before. “Sirius...uh told George about alice… she’s uh…she’s in a lot of trouble with her parents. George thinks it's his fault.” Fred says looking uncomfortable. I sit down on the side of the bed and George looks at me without moving. “George you can't blame yourself for Alice's trouble. She's got lots going on at home that we don't know about. She is strong George she can get through it. Besides she looked fine when she was here.” George sighs and closes his eyes.

Delilah  
After Harry's arrival life at Grimmauld place returns to normal, well as normal as the thoral cleaning of a house that has not been lived incense Sirius went to Azkaban 13 years ago. Sirius grudgingly helps us often by yelling at creature who pops in and out reclaiming various things that we attempt to throw out. The house is constantly busy with members of the order coming in and out to give updates. One day Sirius sees Harry and taytum looking at the black family tree tapestry which shows the black family and all of their relatives including the Malfoy's, tonk’s family, and the Lestrange family. All except for tonk’s family are death eaters, meaning that Alice's family is deeply entrenched in you know whos circle. In the meantime, Fred and george continue to start their joke shop funded by harry’s winnings which they confided in taytum and I knowing that we could be trusted. The twins tuck certain items into their pockets for later study by the four of us in order for us to continue making pranks. The night before harry’s trial Sirius asks if he can accompany Harry in disguise dumbledore however sends harry with Mr. Weasley and allows taytum to accompany them.

Alice  
Word of harry’s trial spreads fast through the death eaters, thanks to taylah who thanks to the parents has a job in the ministry despite her less than desirable NEWT grades. Voldemort has taylah a company lucius malfoy to the ministry to do some spying on the trial as well as the location of the prophecy that voldemort is after. I in the meantime am sent with the parents back to the house to await my Hogwarts letter as I will be returning to the school to complete my seventh year. Voldemort explains that it is important for the Peters family to continue the role of respectable wizard citizens. This means returning to the manor and sending me to school. The moment we enter the house father shoves me into a wall. “What the hell did Dumbledore want from you three weeks ago?” he yells at me as mother closes the door behind the three of us. “He wanted to talk to me about my chosen field of study,” I said touching my hand briefly to my nose, it comes away bloody. “As I am no longer capable of working in the ministry he was suggesting that I change career paths. As I am exceptionally bright.” the whip comes down with such a force that I'm knocked backward into the wall once more, I feel the blood well up though it doesn't flow right away. I dont move, I don't speak either, “you are not bright, you are a disappointment to this family” the whip that is his wand flys through the air once more striking me across the shoulder when he struck me earlier, my skin breaks and the blood starts to spill from the cut, it's more than usual due to the closeness the cut is to my major artery. Mother stops father from striking me once more as I am bleeding extensively “heal yourself” she snaps. “Then clean up the blood” she walks away and fathers wand shortens itself then he follows. I fumble my wand out of my pocket and wave it over my shoulder the blood on my cloths stays there but the wound closes over though it is still very red and will leave the usual scar that his wand whip leaves behind. I feel light headed from the loss of blood but I turn to the wall and study the spater there waving my wand over it making it disappear. Making sure that I don't touch the now spotless floor or wall I stand up and slowly as im dizzy take the stairs to my room where i change out of my death eater robes and throw them into the tub and fill it with water. Letting them soak, i clean the blood off my body as i shower then change into clean cloths and ring out my robes and hang them on the shower rod to dry. Once im clean and dry i dive into my trunk and pop open the secret compartment I hid in my trunk after my first year. I look through the vials of potions I have there and find the blood replacing potion and place a drop of the potion on my tongue. Then wash it down with water. Instantly my lightheadedness disappears and I feel steady on my feet once more. After I've tucked the potion back into my trunk and closed over the secret compartment where my father’s papers are now hidden as well I move to my desk and start writing my homework. Three hours later mother calls me down to make dinner for the family, taylah is back from her observation at the ministry and is hungry. “Potter got off. They absolved him of all charges.” she tells mother and father as I start making dinner. I work without speaking holding down the wince i feel everytime I move my right arm as the laceration on my shoulder is perfectly placed so that I feel its pain every time I move. In the end, I complete four separate dishes for each member of the family, they are cooked to perfection and plated beautifully as is my usual style but no one takes notice of it. When dinner is finished I clean the plates then reteet back to my room and continue my homework. The house goes quiet two hours after dinner and I finish all of my essays before midnight. I move to my window which is open letting in the night air and look up at the stars, a breeze blows through the window bringing with it small flame I hold out my hand and the flame lands in my palm turning into a folded letter. I unfold it and stair at the untidy scrawl that is george’s handwriting. “Sirius told me that you were in trouble though he wouldn't say what specifically. Are you ok?” I sigh at least sirius didn't inform george of my new affiliation. I pull out my wand and set George's note on fire destroying it. I then move to my desk and pull out a small piece of parchment and write “I’m fine. Sirius is unnecessarily worried about me. I've been very busy this summer. I'll see you on the train when we return to school.” I fold it up and move back to the window setting the note on fire to send back to george. After that I lower my self out of my window and land lightly on the grass a floor below. I glance at the house to make sure that no one saw me leave then in the shadows of the house I transform for the first time in months and run through the grounds feeling the wind in my fur and whistling in my ears. I finally feel free for the first time cense taking the mark as the family wanted.

Taytum  
With harry absolved of all charges the Weasley's lupin, Sirius, and other members of the order are celebrating. Though sirius seems happy that harry will be returning to hogwarts hermione and i suspect that sirius was secretly hoping that harry would be able to stay in the house with him. The day before we are all supposed to return to hogwarts we receive our book lists and learn that hermione and ron were given the honor of prefect while harry is not a prefect. Mrs. weasley agrees to buy Ron a new broomstick as a reward for becoming a prefect. The night before moody pulls harry and I aside showing us the photograph of the original order of the phoenix including our parents lupin sirius pettigrew, and neville's parents. Harry seems bothered by the photo and retreats upstairs with it. Moody looks at me for an explanation, “he’s been on edge lately. I don't know why”I say as i stand up. The next morning harry wakes up a little later than usual, and his guard is one member short so sirius fills the position as a shaggy black dog, moody isn't impressed by this because he is in violation of dumbledore’s orders. Mrs. weasley is thoroughly not impressed by Sirius's desire to come but she doesn't put up a fight instead she guides harry and I out of the house to meet tonks Sirius between Harry and i. The moment Sirius is outside his doggy face changes and he starts leaping around barking at birds and chasing down cats. Once on the train Ron and Hermione join delilah and I on our way to the prefect compartment, leaving Harry and Ginny to find a compartment on their own. Delilah and I stop short when we enter the compartment to find Alice standing at the front with the head boy. Alice looks slightly odd in the full light of the compartment. Her face is paler then it had been this summer and she holds herself as though she is in pain though she doesn't show it. The head boy looks at her with trepidation and almost fear though she doesn't seem to notice as she says “welcome prefects. Those of you who are old hands at this welcome back, those of you who are new to the prefect job, welcome. I am your new head girl and this is your head boy.” she says motioning to the boy beside her when mentioned. “The two of us will be explaining your various jobs so pay attention as your jobs are important.” their is almost palpable tension in the room as Alice continues to describe the various jobs the prefects must do. Most of the prefects seem intimidated by her Ron and Hermione seem ok with her but they like their new class prefects seem to take her words very seriously. Malfoy is especially attentive for some reason even Pansy Parkinson is attentive to her. “She's one of them” Delilah whispers to me when she sees me watching the Slytherins. “What?” I ask but Delilah doesn't answer as Alice is glaring in our direction as she speaks. When Alice releases us ron and Hermione move down the train ahead of the remaining hufflepuff prefect joins me and my male counterpart as we begin our patrol. Alice ignores the head boy at her side who is a ravenclaw in our year who was bullied by taylah for years and is highly uncomfortable around Alice who doesn't seem to pay attention.


	2. Changes at Hogwarts

Delilah  
After the first years have been sorted and the sorting hat has delivered it warning of the coming darkness. Dumbledore introduces professor Grubbily Plank who will be filling in for Hagrid, and professor Umbridge who will be teaching defense against the dark arts. Umbridge interrupts the rest of Dumbledore's speech, giving one of her own introductory speeches which briefly touches on the fact that she has been placed in the school at the request of the ministry. Essentially the ministry will be interfering in Hogwarts, this bothers me, and from Taytum’s, Hermione's, and the others faces I can tell that it bothers them as well. Umbridge’s first class consists of her laying out the rules for her class, the textbook she has us working out of does not detail the use of spells it is simply the theory of defensive spells. During my break, I corner taytum at a table in the library looking over her copy of advanced fortune telling, “what do you think of Umbridge?” I ask tosing the book she required us to buy, “it bothers me that she isn't letting us use magic” taytum says looking down a list of things she’s written in her own hand. Her eyes stop on a word which she circles after dipping her quill into her ink pot. She continues to read the list in front of her pausing occasionally to circle something. When she reaches the bottom of the list she circles the last word and stairs in shock. “What?” I ask recognizing the look, “I need to talk to harry,” taytum says springing up and stuffing her papers and books into her bag haphazardly then sprinting from the library almost colliding with the twins as they enter the library. They look after her and walk up to me “what was that all about?” they ask in unison. “No idea,” I say shrugging. They smile and head off into the shelves. I sigh and open my books starting on my work.

Taytum  
“You got detention on your first day?” I ask Harry incredulously. He glares at me clearly over the lecture I was about to give him. “You realize Umbridge reports to fudge and by mouthing off at her your just going to ultimately give fudge more to report about your character.” “thanks, taytum. I've already had this lecture from McGonagall I'm not in the mood to have it from you as well.” Harry says an underlying note of anger in his voice. When Harry's detentions begin harry starts to be more evasive with me and I feel slightly insulted that he won't tell me what's bothering him. Harry passes by my library table one day his hand hidden in the sleeve of his robes. “Harry” I call out to him he turns and comes back to my table. “What's going on?” I ask when he's closer to my table. “Nothing,” he says with a shrug. “Your lying” Harry and I look around and see Alice stepping out of the shadows. “Your hiding something. What is it?” she says and to my surprise, she sounds almost gentle to harry as though she is worried about him. Harry looks at her and I wonder if he sees the similarities between Sirius and Alice as I do. “I'm not,” Harry says and walks away, Alice follows him.

Alice  
Harry walks away from me and I follow, “Harry I know and recognize when someone is hiding something.” Harry turns on his heel and faces me “what are you talking about?” he asks. I pull harry behind a suit of armor and roll up my right sleeve exposing the still red cuts from my last beating on my arms. Harry stares at them, “I spend my entire life hiding the abuse. I recognize the burden.” I say shaking my sleeve back down, Harry stares at my arm now covered. He sighs and shakes back his sleeve and shows me the raw skin on the back of his hand, “Umbridge has me writing lines with a special quill” “the blood quill” I say nodding. He looks away, “I won't tell anyone if you dont,” I say motioning with my arm to my right arm. “Your secret is safe with me,” Harry says and ducks out from behind the suit of armor and disappears in the direction of his next class. Umbridge is made high inquisitor of Hogwarts thus granting the ministry an unprecedented amount of control at Hogwarts. This makes me highly uncomfortable and very aware that even though Umbridge isn't in direct contact with the family, she could easily be. As a result, I retreat further into the shadows around the castle and make sure that I stay out of her way. Even taytum seems to be shaping up as she is participating less in Fred and George's pranks. Fred and George, however, seem to be encouraged by Umbridge's desire to catch them.

Delilah  
Umbridge starts to sit in on certain classes reviewing each professor in turn, McGonagall is impatient with the interruptions as are most of the teachers though they do a better job of concealing their disdain. McGonagall however openly expresses her disdain. As it becomes more and more evident that Umbridge will not be teaching us how to defend ourselves and the paper continues to report different happenings. The hospital continues to send me letters asking for insights in different cases. I continue to give them my suggestions not only in the cases they give me but also in the healing of Cedric. Taytum is very thankful that I am taking a personal interest in her boyfriend’s recovery, I try to point out that I'm not doing it for her but for cedric because no one should have to suffer as he is but she brushes it off. Hermione talks to me one day telling me about how she Ron and Taytum have convinced Harry to start a defense against the dark arts group. I agree to attend the briefing she’s set up but I don't tell her for sure if I'll join.


	3. Dumbledore's Army

Alice  
I walk down the high street of Hogsmeade my head down against the light snow that is falling. I feel someone come up behind me so I turn and find the twins about a foot away from me. “How did you…?” Fred starts but George smiles “you could feel us coming,” he says to me I nod. “Follow us,” Fred says and leads the way down the street towards a the hogshead pub that is off the beaten track and not popular with students. “What is this about boys?” I ask as we draw nearer. “We have a chance for you to be the person you want to be,” George says as Fred pulls open the door and George and I enter shaking off snow. Harry Ron Hermione taytum and Delilah looked at me puzzled, while the rest of the Hogwarts students in the pub staring at me unnerved and distrustful. George who has just taken off his hat seems to notice the quiet that has spread because of our appearance. “We know were incredibly famous but you don't have to go silent for us,” he says his usual joking tone in place. This is emphasized by the fact that his hair is standing on end from the static of his hat. Cho Chang is the first to speak, “what is she doing here?” she says incredulously. George looks at me and his smile falters slightly he clearly forgot that not everyone is as forgiving of my presence as he and Fred are. Taytum, however, saves the day saying “she was invited. If you have a problem with her being here to bad. She is an excellent student and highly intelligent and would be an excellent addition to our group.`` I look around the pub the only other occupant other than the Hogwarts students is an old woman nestled deep in a traveling cloak that despite the disguise I recognize immediately as mundungus fletcher. I take the butter bear that George offers me and follow him and Fred to the only free chairs in the pub. Harry explains that they are forming a defense against the dark arts club to properly teach themselves what will be on the owls and newts as umbridge isn't adequately teaching us. After many of the group talk about the various high achievements of Harry, Hermione instructs all those interested in joining to sign a long piece of parchment. I follow George up to the parchment doing my best to ignore the distrustful looks that everyone gives me. Taytum smiles at me when I sign my name on the parchment. As I am the last to sign it Hermione takes it from me and rolls it up. Fred George ginny taytum Delilah Ron Hermione harry and I all leave together putting hats scarves and hoods back on as we head back outside. “We’ll need a place to practice.” Hermione says “the shrieking shack?” Ron says “to small” Delilah replies glancing at me still distrusting despite the partial friendship we have as the top students in our classes. “The forbidden forest?” Hermione says “definitely not” Ron replies and Fred and George laugh. “The chamber of secrets?” I say this makes everyone in the group stop. Ginny looks horrified, harry merely interested. Ron sputters but I press the silence “it would be the ultimate secured place.no one really knows where it is. Harry is the only parcel mouth so he would be the only one to open it potentially problematic but useful.” taytum considers me for a moment there's a glass to her eyes that suggests she is attempting to see my future. Her eyes come back into focus. “It sounds like a good plan. I say we investigate it in the near future and see how spacious it is,” she says giving me a smile that is almost knowing. “I think we should have another location just incase,” Deliah says still looking at me with distrust. Anger flares inside me but I shove it down, “it might actually be a good idea to switch between two locations that way if anyone decides to rat us out it will be harder to find us.” I say George looks at me thoroughly impressed though I don't quite know why. “I think it's brilliant,” Harry says glancing at Hermione and Ron who both nod their agreement.  


Taytum  
“Why do you still distrust her?” George asks Delilah annoyed that she was rude to Alice. “Because I don't,” Delilah says exasperatedly that this argument has come up again. I roll my eyes reflecting back on Alice who had been conspicuously absent since the beginning of term. She looks paler than usual and has definitely not slept as much as she should be. “A little backup Taytum please” Delilah say exasperated. “You know me. I've always seen the good in her. I'm not going to help you distrust Alice for no reason.” I say closing my divination books with a snap and rolling up my essay. Delilah sighs and returns to her history of magic essay with an annoyed expression. George gives her an exasperated look and leaves the library, “you know you could be a little nicer about her.” I say tucking my essay into my bag. Delilah looks up at me with shock, “seriously? You realize that she is going to be a death eater one day if she isn't already.” Delilah says exasperated. “So that's why you hate her. Because she’s likely to become a death eater?” I ask shocked. She rolls her eyes, “you see the best in everyone.” “I'm not saying that it's not likely that she will be one but try to keep your hatred of her to yourself around George. He cares for her.” Delilah nods and the rest of the time we are in the library we don't speak. Umbridge posts an educational decree banning all student organizations. Including quidditch teams, when Harry confronts Hermione about the decree she tells Ron, Harry and I that she cast a charm on the parchment that will tell her if anyone betrays the group. After classes the next day I get the Gryffindor team permission to play the season and begin to schedule practices. Harry learns of the room of requirement from dobby and schedules a meeting for the next night. Once everyone has arrived I notice that Alice is not present, Fred and George tell me that they could not find her to tell her about the meeting. Distantly I wonder where she is but am almost instantly distracted by Hermione suggesting that we come up with a name for our group. Cho Chang who has been crushing on Harry since forever suggests the defense association or the DA. Ginny who looks annoyed that Cho is flirting with Harry and that Harry is returning the attention even partially, suggests that the DA could also stand for Dumbledore's army. This name seems to win everyone over and Hermione writes the name on the top of the sheet with all our names on it and pins it to the wall. After that Harry starts instructing us in the basics of defense and is instantly impressed. At the end of the lesson, Delilah suggests that we consider teaching some of the younger students mainly the 5th years about nonverbal spells as they will need the skill when they become sixth years. Hermione suggests that we take requests on what to teach, focusing on the aspects of defensive magic that people want to work on.as the weeks pass the members of the DA continue to improve, as Alice suggested we alternate the location of our meeting between the room of requirement and the chamber of secrets. Most of the members seem ill at ease with the chamber especially given the dead serpent in the main chamber. As dates for meeting vary given the different house quidditch practices and other activities going on. Hermione and Delilah, however, develop an excellent solution by making up fake gallons and enchanting them to provide an etched date, time, and location of the next meeting, the location being represented by a C for the chamber of secrets or an R for the room of requirements. Alice arrives at the second meeting after emerging from the shadows in the hallway and scaring many of us, she, however, does not seem to notice. George moves over to her and says something to her and she turns her face to him looking at him directly the first time I've ever seen her look at someone directly sense arriving back at school. Harry follows my gaze as the chamber opens and we all start to slide down to the maze below. Harry and Ron lead the way to the main chamber while I fall back and wrap an arm around Ginny who looks immensely uncomfortable about being back in the chamber. When we enter the main chamber which harry opens with parcel tong ginny stiffens and I pull her aside. When I look up Alice is standing in front of Ginny and I watching the two of us, “can I talk to Ginny” she says her voice slightly horse as though she hasn't spoken as much as she used to. I glance at Ginny who looks uncomfortable with the location she is in and with Alice's presence but she catches sight of George and Fred behind Alice George looking confused but hopeful that Ginny will accept his girlfriend. Something about her older brother’s gaze makes her straighten Alice takes this in and pulls out her wand lighting the tip wordlessly. I give ginny’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze and join the rest of the DA as Harry instructs the group on what we will be doing today.  


Alice  
“I know you don't trust me but I want you to know your not the only one suffering from memories in this place.” I say looking at Ginny who is small but strong. “How do you know I'm remembering things about this place?” she says a slight shake to her voice. “Everyone knows you were taken down here in your first year and saved by Harry. And it's clear by your face that you are struggling against some strong memories. Memories that have to do with this chamber.” Ginny looks confused but semi-understanding, “I know I'm not the person you would normally choose to talk to about your troubles but if you need someone who understands what it's like to be manipulated you can talk to me.” I say then move away joining the group. After instructing everyone in the cleaning spell in order to clear off the muck from the shoot Harry has us practicing some basic defensive spells as well as some other defensive spells that people requested to work on. As the week passes I continue to go to the DA’s meetings, most of the members don't trust me and do not like the fact that I am in Slytherin, Fred and George's trust in me makes them accept me at least partially and the fact that Harry is ok with my presence makes them keep their objections to themselves. A week after the first meeting of the DA is the first quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. With the loss of the two beaters on the team, Montague has replaced them with crab and Goyle. Malfoy’s friends prove to be unconventional when it comes to their better job. On the field, taytum approaches Montague her team trailing behind her harry Fred George Ron and the other two chasers Katie and Alicia all members of the DA. the Slytherin team around me stiffens as though preparing for a fight. On madam hooch’s whistle everyone flies into the air. “And its Potter, potter with the quaffle what a player that girl is. I’ve been saying it for years but she still wont go out with me…” “JORDAN” professor McGonagall shouts “just a fun fact professor adds a bit of interest...and she’s ducked Warrington, she’s passed Montague, she’s outch...been hit from behind by a bludger from Crabbe… black catches the quaffle, black heading back up the pitch and nice bludger there from George Weasley…” I barely manage to duck the bludger causing me to drop the quaffle “caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and spinnet’s away...dodges Warrington avoids a bludger...close call alicia...and the crows are loving this, just listen to them… what’s that they’re singing?” Lee stops listening to the song the Slytherin's have created: Weasley cannot save a thing he cannot block a single ring that’s why Slytherins all sing Weasley is our king. Weasley was born in a bin he always lets the quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win Weasley is our king. “ and Alicia passes to Taytum!” lee shouts clearly trying to drown out the Slytherin's singing. “Come on now Taytum...looks like she’s got just the keeper to beat!...SHE SHOOTS...SHE...ahhh…” Bletchley saves the goal and throws the Quaffle to me and i speed off zigzagging in between Alicia and Katie the singing below growing louder as a near Ron… Weasley is our king Weasley is our king he always lets the quaffle in Weasley is our king. “And its Black with the quaffle black heading for goal he’s out of bludger range with just the keeper ahead…” Weasley cannot save a thing he cannot block a single ring… “so it's the first test for new Gryffindor keeper Weasley brother of beaters Fred and George and a promising new talent on the team… come on Ron!” Ron dives wildly his arms wide and the quaffle i threw soars between his arms into the central hoop. “Slytherin score! So that’s ten-nil to slytherin...bad luck Ron…” the Slytherins sing even louder “and Gryffindor back in possession and its Katie bell tanking up the pitch…” taytum flies past harry with a shout to get going. The singing intensifies thundering through the stadium “and its Warrington again who passes to black black’s off past spinnet, come on now taytum you can take her...turns out you can't...but nice bludger from Fred Weasley i mean George Weasley oh who cares one of them anyway and black drops the quaffle and Katie bell...er...drops it too...so that's Montague with the quaffle Slytherin captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he’s off up the pitch come on now Gryffindor block him and Warrington's dodged Alicia again and he’s heading straight for goal stop it Ron!” Ron lets in two more goals and the Gryffindor's play becomes slightly frantic. “And Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges black ducks Montague nice swerve Katie and she throws to Potter. Taytum potter takes the Quaffle she’s past Warrington she’s heading for goal come on now taytum...GRYFFINDOR SCORE! Its forty-ten to Slytherin and black has the quaffle… black throws to Warrington Warrington to Montague Montague back to black… potter intervenes, Potter takes the quaffle. Potter to bell this looks good... I mean bad...bell’s hit by a bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and its black in possession again…” before I can shoot madam hooch’s whistle rings out and I hand her the quaffle as I head to the ground, just as Harry is hit in the back with a bludger from Crabbe. Taytum dives to the ground landing next to her brother. I land nearby just as taytum helps Harry to his feet. Draco who landed five seconds after Harry fell to the ground says “saved Weasley's neck haven't you” he says to harry “I've never seen a worse keeper...but then he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics potter?” Harry doesn't answer but instead turns to the rest of the Gryffindor team all of whom are congratulating him except for Ron who is walking on his own to the changing rooms alone. “We wanted to write another couple of verses!” Malfoy calls as the rest of the Slytherin team starts to land near us. “But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly...we wanted to sing about his mother see..” Taytum’s face contorts in fury but she doesn't turn to Draco she merely says “talk about sour, sour grapes” as she casts Malfoy a disgusted look. “We couldn't fit in useless loser either...for his father you know…” Fred and George had clearly realized that Malfoy was talking about and had stiffened looking around at Malfoy. “Leave it,” taytum says taking Fred by the arm “leave it Fred let him yell he’s just sore he lost the jumped up little…” “but you like the Weasleys don't you Potter? You and your sister” Malfoy says sneering. I start to back away having a bad feeling about what is going to happen next. “Spend the holidays there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink but I suppose if your sister can stand it and the Weasley hovel smells ok compared to the muggle place you grew up in. Harry grabs hold of George meanwhile it is taking the combined efforts of taytum Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy. Madam Hooch is still in the air berating Crabb for his illegal bludger attack. “Or perhaps,” Malfoy says leering as he backs away “you can remember what your mother’s house stank like potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it…” I freeze though the insult is directed at Harry I feel the effects as well I know how the Malfoy's view my family name how they view me because of it. Harry releases George and the two of them launch themselves at Malfoy, I fight down the temptation to join them. “HARRY! GEORGE! NO!” taytum shouts still restraining Fred. People scream George is swearing as he and Harry attack every inch of Malfoy they can reach. “IMPEDIMENTA!” Madam hooch shouts sending George and Harry sprawling backward “what do you think you're doing?” she screams at Harry and George. Malfoy is curled up on the ground whimpering and moaning his nose bloody; George is sporting a swollen lip and I fight the urge to go to him and check on him puzzled by the urge Fred is still struggling against the restraint of the three Gryffindor chasers. Crabbe is cackling in the background. “I've never seen behavior like it...back up to the castle both of you and straight to your head of house’s office! Go! Now!” Harry and George march off to the castle.  


Taytum  
Alice stands rooted to the spot staring at the ground where Malfoy was moments ago. Alicia, Katie and I release Fred and head up to the castle, we’ve barely entered the fourth-floor corridor when professor McGonagall comes striding up to us furious about something but she doesn't explain it she merely tells a still fuming Fred to accompany her to her office. I give Fred an encouraging nod to him as he follows McGonagall. Later in the common room, Harry Fred and George tell me that they have been banned from quidditch. “Banned. No seeker no beaters...what on earth are we going to do?” the entire team except Ron sit together accompanied by Ginny and Hermione each talking about the unfairness of Harry and the twins' punishment. Crookshanks is spending the time attempting to catch the snitch that is flying around the common room. Eventually, Alicia and Katie go off to bed. Ron comes into the common room not long after looking very run down and cold. He sits down with us and instantly started apologizing for his performance and talking about resigning looking at me miserably. “If you resign there'll only be three players left on the team,” Harry says still miserable. Ron looks puzzled Hermione tells the story as neither harry nor I are in the mood to retell the story. Ron looks shocked and he and Harry start talking about how it's not Ron's fault that Harry and the twins got banned. Hermione gets up and walks to the window when Harry and Ron both decide that they’ve never felt worse Hermione interrupts their moping by saying “I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up. Hagrid’s back” the three jump up instantly and retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak. Though they invite me along i decline and they creep out under the cloak.  


Alice  
“What is wrong?” I ask George when I enter the secret passage Fred is seated against the wall looking miserable. “We’ve been banned from quidditch by Umbridge..” Fred says laying out on the floor miserable. I look at him confused, but George recaptures my attention. “You looked strange during the fight what was going on?” “do I have to be here for this?” Fred asks looking up from the floor. George sighs and tells his brother that if he wants to he can but they were planning on playing some pranks tonight to let out the rest of their frustrations. Fred nods and starts to leave but not before I say “I’ll help you” both boys look at me confused. “What’s the prank?” I ask “the usual, dyeing the halls, we’re saving our newest idea for later” George says still looking at me with a confused look. “Follow me,” I say and lead the way out of the secret passage and instantly into the shadows around the school George follows me and Fred even comes along. George looks around taking in the shadows the views of the rest of the corridors as we move from one corridor to the next he becomes more and more awed by what is around him. When we reach the corridor where the teacher's lounge is I crouch down behind a suit of armor and the twins join me.george extracts a color bomb and hands it to me. “Fred, you want to do the honors?” I ask Fred pulls out his wand and nods I stand up as does Fred George joins us and watches as I throw the bomb into the air and Fred hits is with the spell that will delay time the explosion. The three of us run from the corridor and retreat back into the shadows one floor up. Fred and George are grinning and I join in, Fred looks slightly shocked at my smile but George smiles wider. And something lights up his eyes and for the first time, I see what Sirius and Lupin were talking about the love George is carrying for me is clear in his face. Everything seems to stop moving Fred, George, me the entire world, I take in George's face the way it is lit up as we look at each other. “Alice...your hair. It's…” Fred trails off uncertain how to describe what he is seeing I watch the ends of my hair as they change from a calm blue to a lighter black to a burnt orange/ red color that matches the Weasley hair color. I know instantly what is happening and as usual the fear and hatred and anger I feel when I lose control courses through me reflecting in my hair because my emotions are running rampid. Both twins are looking at me concerned and George takes a step towards me but I'm already moving away and out of sight.


	4. Christmas

Delilah  
Hagrid’s first lesson proves to be interesting as he shows us thestrals which most people can not see as they have not seen someone killed, I am unable to see them but I remember that Harry can see them and make a mental note to ask him if the description of them in the book matches what they actually look like. Luna a fellow Ravenclaw, however, mentions them at lunch so I ask her instead and she explains to me that they are not especially vicious and that the school ones are particularly nice to students. She even offers to tell me the next time she plans to visit them in the forest which I promptly decline as I can not encourage a student to go into the forest. The DA meeting before Christmas break is in the room of requirements which is decorated for Christmas. Taytum and the other two chasers from the Gryffindor team arrived just after luna and I the three of them panting and looking cold. Taytum nods to me in greeting but turns her gaze almost immediately back to harry “well we’ve replaced you” she says shedding her cloak “you and Fred and George. We’ve got a new seeker” she explains when Harry looks at her confused. “Who?” harry asks after a moment “Ginny” taytum says this leads to a discussion of how the other tryouts went and when the room is full enough harry calls everyone's attention. Telling us that today’s meeting will simply be a review of what has been done so far. As everyone divides into pairs to practice the door opens once more and Alice slips in staying at the back of the group both twins watch her as she pairs with me as I'm the only one left without a partner. Her eyes are their usual dull sunken green but something in her face is taught and her hair if possible is a very dark shade of black darker then its usual shade. Alice having mastered the use of nonverbal spells when she was in her fifth-year shoots and impediment jinx at me freezing me than standing there looking exceedingly bored with her surroundings, she avoids looking at Fred and George as she studiously observes the room and I briefly wondered why. Though I focus mainly on practicing the jinxes we are practicing. Occasionally Alice will hit me with a jinx that we aren't practicing but as none of them are remotely threatening harry rolls with it often asking Alice to explain the jinx to the others which she does briefly then returns to her usual untalkative self. George is so distracted by her lack of acknowledgment to him that Fred has been jinxing him left and right with George only returning a jinx occasionally. Harry doesn't comment as he is too busy flirting with Cho. At the end of an hour harry calls our attention and Alice drifts to the back of the room on the edge of the group where she won't really be seen “you're getting really good” Harry says beaming around at everyone “when we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff-maybe even patronuses” there's a murmur of excitement as the room begins to clear. Hermione Ron and I leave together as Harry hangs back clearly hoping to talk to Cho. Tatum's disapproval of this is almost palpable as we pass her. But she exits the room soon after we did.

Taytum  
When Harry finally returns to the common room Hermione instantly asks Harry if he and Cho kissed. He confirms this and Ron launches into an interrogation of how everything went. Ron is beside himself with laughter while Hermione and I are looking at him disapproving when Ron finally calms down enough to hear her explanation she says “obviously she's feeling sad because of Cedric. Then I expect she’s feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry and she cant work out who she likes best. Then she’ll be thinking its an insult to Cedric to be kissing Harry at all and she’ll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway so that’s all very mixed up and painful. Oh and she’s afraid she’s going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw quidditch team because she’s been flying so badly” both Harry and Ron are stunned into silence at this. “And of course she is terrified that taytum doesn't like her enough to let her still crush on Cedric and potentially go out with Harry” Hermione adds looking at me almost apologetically. Ron finally seems to process some part of what Hermione just said because he says “one person couldn't feel all that they’d explode” “just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have” Hermione says picking up her quill again. I laugh as Harry tries to explain once more “she was the one who started it. I wouldn't have...she just sort of came at me...and the next thing she's crying all over me... I didn't know what to do…`` I sigh “just be nice to her. Mind you not to nice.” Harry looks at me “Hermione's right you don't like her do you?” he asks “I have my issues with her but if you like her I won't stop you from seeing her again.” Hermione finishes her letter and rolls it up then seals it while Ron works on his Transfiguration essay and harry just stares into the flames. I head off to bed not long after Hermione with the feeling that something is trying to fight for my attention though I can figure out what. I fall asleep almost instantly and start walking a dream that is not my own but Harry's. I sit bolt upright slightly sweety but I'm moving instantly bolting silently down the steps then up the boy's stairs nearly colliding with Nevil on the stairs who briefly explains what Harry said and that he Nevil was going to find Professor McGonagall. Ron is trying to convince Harry that it was all a dream but Harry is adamant when Ron sees me his face crumples slightly. “Taytum….” Harry says trailing off as he reaches over the side of his bed. I move over to him pulling out my wand and filling the basin with water and producing a wet rag. “I know I saw it too. Moments before you did.” I say wringing out the cloth and holding it to my brother’s head. When McGonagall arrives Harry explains “I was having a dream at first about something completely different something stupid...and then this interrupted it. It was real I didn't imagine it. Mr.weasely was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake there was a load of blood, he collapsed someone’s got to find out where he is…” mcgonagall is gazing at Harry as though horrified of what she is seeing. “He’s not lying professor. I saw it too. Moments before Harry did.” “I believe you. Both of you.” McGonagall says curtly “put on your dressing gown we’re going to see the headmaster.” McGonagall tells Ron to come along then looks at me “wake the rest of the Weasley's don't tell them anything and bring them to Dumbledore's office.” she says to me I nod and head up the stairs to the seventh year dormitories where Fred and George are. The twins look shocked when I tell them to come with me, when we’re in the common room I tell them to wait for me while I get Ginny. Ginny is sleepy but awake when I tell her to come with me. The twin Ginny and I then proceed to Dumbledore's office. By the time we arrive portraits of the old headmaster's are telling Dumbledore that Mr. Weasley will be alright and has been taken to St. mungo's. The three Weasleys around me are utterly confused but dumbledore ushers us around a port key that takes us to Grimmauld place. Sirius is waiting for us and we all gather around the table and listen to Harry explain what happened. When Molly returns from st mungo's she thanks Harry for saving Arthur then ushers her children to bed. I stay with Sirius and Harry however as Harry explains to Sirius what really happened that he had been the snake that had attacked Mr. Weasley he also includes a momentary desire to hurt Dumbledore just before leaving Hogwarts. Sirius comforts him telling him not to worry. Harry and I return to the bedrooms we occupied this summer and in the morning tonk and mad eye arrive along with our school trunks. We all dress to go visit Mr. Weasley when I arrive downstairs Fred and George are talking to tonks about her Metamorphmagus powers, she seems puzzled by their questions but answers all the same. Sirius gives me a hug when I arrive at the base of the stairs and tells me to keep an eye on Harry. I know that he is referring to my inner eye but I watch him in the present all the same. On the underground Tonks is very interested in Harry's vision “course we know there is seer blood in your family line” she says nodding to me “but what you described wasn't really prophecy is it? I mean your not seeing the future you’re seeing the present… it's odd, isn't it? Useful though…” Harry doesn't answer. Fortunately, we get off at the next stop and harry avoids walking with tonks by walking behind the twins I walk with him. “I think there is more to these visions. They're connected to something but I can't… moody’s voice suddenly speaks in my head and I stop walking harry however guides me by the arm so that we are not separated from the group.” course he’s worried. The boy’s seeing things from inside you know whos snake...obviously potter doesn't realize what that means but if you know who’s possessing him…” then I'm back in the present harry is still guiding me as tonks stops in front of a large old fashioned red brick department store called purge and dowse ltd. large signs on all the doors read closed for refurbishment. Tonks leans in close and says to the ugly dummy in the window and says “wotcher...we’re here to see Arthur Weasley” the dummy nods and beckoned its jointed finger and tonks seizes Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows steps through the glass and vanishes. Fred George and Ron step after them. Moody takes harry’s arm and harry, moody and I stride through the glass and emerge in the waiting room. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley are already in the line to talk to the welcome witch. Mrs. Weasley inquires where Arthur has been moved to the first floor, Mrs. Weasley beckons all of us and we follow her to Mr. Wesley's room. He is in good spirits despite his heavy bandages. After a few minutes, the Weasley's Harry and I are assured out of the room so that moody and tonks can visit with Author. We all stick extendable ears in and listen to the conversation when mad eye suggests that Harry is being possessed by Voldemort the words I foretold make sense. Harry doesn't take the news well, as many of the Weasley's are looking at him with slight fear I don't blame him. When we finally return to Grimmauld place harry shuts himself in his room. After a while, Hermione and Delilah arrive and Hermione Ron ginny Delilah and I ambush Harry in his room and assure him that he is not being possessed. Ginny provides him a level of assurance that the rest of us can't given that she had been possessed by Voldemort once. After this Harry joins in the festivities going on around the house. Sirius is overjoyed at the company in the house. He positively becomes a different man as he can be seen bustling around decorating the house to ensure that the Weasley's, Hermione Delilah harry and I will have as good of a time as they would have if we all had stayed at Hogwarts. By Christmas Eve the house is almost unrecognizable, the chandeliers no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers, magical snow glitters in heaps over the threadbare carpets, a great Christmas tree obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies block the black family tree from view, even the stuffed elf heads on the hall wall wore father Christmas hats and beards. On Christmas morning Ginny Hermione Delilah and I wake up to presents at the foot of our beds. Each of us receive the usual Christmas sweater from Mrs. Weasley in addition to other gifts. Delilah and Hermione both gave me an in-depth book about the complete history of seer’s and their powers. Once we are all dressed we head down the stairs the boys are already in the kitchen molly’s eyes are red from crying over Percy rejecting his Christmas gift. Delilah stops dead when we enter the kitchen standing at the back of the room is Alice draped in a long black cloak George and Fred talking to her avidly Sirius even joining in. Delilah ignores this sight and moves to Mrs. Weasley giving her a hug as Hermione Ron and Harry move to kreature’s cupboard where Hermione places a blanket for him in the bed he sleeps in. I move over to the twins and Alice as Sirius moves off to talk to Hermione Ron and harry, “Merry Christmas Alice” I say by way of greeting “Merry Christmas” she says with a slight incline of her head in my direction. Her hair is back to its usual shade of black and whatever differences she and the twins had before the break has disappeared. George is looking at her with love as I've never seen him look at anyone before. Alice glances at him but her gaze returns instantly to me as though she doesn't know how to deal with how George is looking at her. “I'm here because Sirius asked me to be here.” she says as though I asked her why she was here. “I wanted us to have a Christmas together,” Sirius says as he passes our group carrying a turkey. Alice nods to him “well we’re glad you came” George says giving her a smile Alice turns to him and smiles slightly. “I should help my uncle,” she says moving off. George watches her leave then looks at me when he realized that I'm staring at him with my big sister look. “What?” he asks with a smile in my direction “your a little dewy-eyed for her.” I say Fred stifles a laugh “she’s right,” he says when his brother looks at him as though scandalized. “I might be looking at her with love but I don't understand why you two are making a big deal out of this.” “we’re just helping you to be happy,” I say as Mrs. Weasley calls everyone to the table for Christmas lunch. Alice takes a seat next to Sirius to George's disappointment. After lunch, Alice says goodbye to all of us ignoring Mrs. Weasley's distrustful look as George distances himself from the rest of us and motions, Alice, away from the others. The two talk for a moment then they return and Alice leaves the house. Giving Lupin a nod as she passes. George watches her leave and while we are all crammed into mundungus’s car I turn to him, “what did you and Alice talk about before she left.” George who had been joking with bill and Fred turns to me his grin fading slightly. “I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I know her holidays can be difficult but she didn't want to talk to me.” Mrs. Weasley barely contains her scoff of distrust George closes his eyes briefly then returns to joking with Fred and bill as though he didn't hear his mother’s scoff. When we arrive the hospital reception area is pleasantly festive the welcome desk witch instantly recognizes Delilah and gives her Cedric's updated file, as well as Mr. Wesley's I smile and Delilah, looks at me exasperated as she flips open mr.weasley’s file and begins to read it. Each of us present our gifts to Mr. Weasley when we arrive in his room. When Mrs. Weasley notices that Mr. Wesley's bandages have been changed a day early lupin strolls away from the bed and over to the man who had been contaminated by a werewolf who had no visitors and was looking rather at the crowd around Mr. Wesley's bed. Bill mutters something about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George instantly jump up to and accompany him. Delilah and I leave as well the two of us go to the fourth floor where Cedric is in a private room recovering. Delilah stops at the door when we notice Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Both of Cedric's parents greet me with smiles Mrs. Diggory even pulls me into a hug. Both of Cedric's parents start to leave but I insist that they remain as I only wished to wish them and Cedric merry Christmas. When I am done Delilah introduces herself and explains that she is the trainee healer that has been assigned Cedric's case. Mrs. Diggory instantly hugs Delilah how looks a little uncomfortable but accepts it. “We owe you so much. As does our son, he is so lucky to have found a girl who loves him enough to stay even though he is in a comma. Even better is the fact that she has a brilliant friend who has stabilized his condition and given our son a better chance of survival. We owe both the two of you for everything you have done” after that Delilah and I excuse ourselves and meet up with Fred George and bill in the tearoom.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
